


Untitled

by Rebel_Alchemist_Sage



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Alchemist_Sage/pseuds/Rebel_Alchemist_Sage
Summary: It's been awhile since I've written stories, gonna see how this goes. Open for suggestions.





	Untitled

Getting later in the evening, not many out on the streets at this time. The car pulls over slowly near the young girl walking by herself. Dark tinted windows roll down, the older man smiles at the girl. "Hello beautiful. Are you lost? What are you doing out here by yourself at this time?" 

The girl watches him, keeping abit of distance between herself and the car. She points out the nearby corner store. "Mom said to get milk and bread." 

The man chuckles abit. Well aren't you grown up, running errands all by yourself." He looks up at the sky, dark clouds blocking the light. "I think it's getting ready to rain. You wouldn't want to be out here by yourself when that happens." 

She doesn't answer. 

"Come on. I'll buy your groceries and give you a ride home." He smiles at her. 

The girl looks up at the clouds, then towards the corner store. She can already feel little droplets coming down. She looks at the man, then walks closer. He smiles at her, rolling up the tinted window as she climbs into his car.


End file.
